


Talk Like A Pirate Day

by Oncer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer/pseuds/Oncer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Neverland. Emma and Henry decide to use an oblivious Hook for obvious reasons at Krispy Kreme on Talk Like A Pirate Day. Why? Killian would like to know that too. Warning: Ridiculously fluffy fluff ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Like A Pirate Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from a-heavenly-demise: HI!! I was wondering if you could write my friend and I a one-shot of Emma taking Hook out with Henry so they can spend time together and Hook being really confused about modern pop culture sort of things and they end up going to Krispy Kreme doughnuts because it's "Talk Like A Pirate Day" and Emma and Henry are jumping up and down really excited because they get free doughnuts and Hook is just really confused

“Emma, I don’t mean to alarm you, but there’s a magic portal emitting strange sounds to your right,” murmured Killian, his stubble lightly scratching Emma’s neck as he bent to mutter in her ear.  
“Don’t look directly at it!” he hissed, grasping her arm painfully when she tried to to turn her head.  
Emma bit back a smile,  
“It’s called a TV screen, Killian. We have one at home.”  
Even though Emma had been taking Killian out with Henry and herself every week to try and accustom him to the 21st Century, he was still struggling to grasp the normalcy of what he found to be magical murder weapons most of the time. And underwear. She could not for the life of her convince him to wear underwear.  
The pirate slowed to stop and risked a furtive glance to his right. He didn’t look convinced.  
“Love, that is nothing like the ‘TV screen’ you have in Storybrooke. This one is magic. I’m _sure_ of it.”  
Emma turned to the mega screen on the opposing wall that was currently playing an ad for Walmart with a roll of her eyes, getting ready to explain the whole ‘TV’ thing for the fourth time.  
“Mom! Hook!”  
Emma turned to find Henry racing towards them, a donut in one hand. Killian eyed it suspiciously and unconciously gripped Emma’s hand a little tighter, the stump of his other one brushing against the hem of his blue shirt. Emma frowned.  
“Hey, kid. I thought we were meeting you at the arcade where we left you. You know, _that place you told me you would be_.”  
Henry tugged at his scarf nervously,  
“Yeah well… um, Mom, guess what day it is today!”  
Emma narrowed her eyes but nevertheless pulled out her phone, glancing down at the screen. Understanding dawned on her face as she glanced between the glazed donut that Henry clutched and his excited and flushed face.  
“Killian?”  
“Aye, love?”  
Emma traced her finger over the shoulder of his new shirt. Killian watched her, fear beginning to take over his face as both the blonde and the boy grinned mischievously at him.  
“You’re old clothes are still in the car, right?”  
-  
Twenty minutes later, a leather-clad Captain Hook had replaced Killian Jones, and Emma was struggling to remember why she had ever even thought to buy him new clothes. His pirate gear was so... _sexy_.  
“Perfect!” proclaimed Henry, practically bouncing with excitement.  
“Glad you think so, mate,” said Hook with a slight bow. As soon as Emma turned to lock the car, he bent to whisper into Henry’s ear.  
“Any chance you could tell me what’s going on?”  
Henry grinned,  
“Just play along.”  
He took off up the stairs, pausing to impatiently wave Emma and Hook up after him. Emma moved to follow her son, but found the gleaming silver hook holding her back. God she had missed the strangeness that was Hook.  
“You told me that I couldn’t wear my own clothes in public, especially not my hook. Now what’s going on, love?” asked Killian desperately, his blue eyes piercing into Emma’s own.  
“Mom, come on!” yelled Henry.  
Emma shook her head to clear it and pulled Hook by his leather coat up the stairs to meet Henry, who grinned and and sped off in the direction of the food court.  
Despite feeling a little bad about using Killian, Emma couldn’t help the giddy grin that slipped onto her face when the Krispy Kreme worker’s mouth dropped open at the sight of Hook.  
He moved so that he stood slightly in front of Henry and Emma.  
Henry stepped away from the protective pirate and grinned triumphantly at the girl,  
“I told you I’d be back!”  
She smiled, not taking her eyes off of Hook,  
“Yeah, you did, honey. Alrighty then…”  
Hook eyed her suspiciously.  
“You know what you need to do. Give it your best shot,” she said to Killian with a flirtatious wink.  
Killian looked between the three expectant faces, completely bewildered. A few seconds too long passed, and Emma sighed. Maybe it was a little too hard for him to figure out on his own. She smiled,  
“Killian?” she asked softly, her hand reaching for his arm.  
“Aye, love?” he replied automatically, turning to Emma as he did so.  
The cashier clapped and grinned a little too enthusiastically,  
“Excellent! And the accent was a nice touch too!” she said, grabbing a box of a dozen glazed and delicious donuts from the front window.  
Henry’s eyes lit up with greed and Emma made a quick mental note to keep the donuts _away_ from her son. Given half a chance, she was sure that Henry would gobble down the lot and make himself sick for the car ride back to Storybrooke. This wasn’t their first outing as a family, and Emma was quickly learning what situations were best avoided. A nauseous Henry and an hours drive, for example, did _not_ bide well.  
The girl handed Hook the box, which he took hesitantly with his good hand, his hook hovering over the silver emblazoned words ‘Talk Like A Pirate Day, September 19’.  
“How did you get that hook on? It looks so real!” she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.  
“Hmm,” said Killian, clearly not listening to a word the girl was saying.  
Good, thought Emma grimly.  
Hook looked between the box of donuts and Emma, a few things beginning to click into place.  
“Well, we must be going, lass. Thank you for the, er, box.”  
The girl grinned and waved goodbye, immediately turning to swoon with her co-worker, no doubt about a certain sexy pirate.  
Eagerly, Henry moved to open the box, but Emma caught his arm,  
“Not so fast, kid! _One_... For now,” she added as his face fell. He grabbed the biggest one with a grin.  
“Thanks, Hook!”  
“Talk Like A Pirate Day? Really?” he groaned.  
Henry shrugged and held up his half eaten donut.  
“Try one!” he said as best he could, his voice muffled by the sugary donut in his mouth.  
Emma ruffled his hair and went to kiss Killian’s cheek before grabbing a donut for herself.  
“Feeling objectified?”  
“Actually, I am a little bit, love. Who the bloody hell decided to give out sugar circles to pirates once a year? It just doesn’t add up!” he said helplessly, watching Emma swallow her donut in two gulps.  
Henry reached over to grab another but Emma batted his hand away. He pouted, but she ignored him.  
“Someone who liked donuts. That’s who the genius was,” replied Emma. She grabbed one and lifted it tantalizingly close to Killian’s face,  
“Here. Try it. You’ll love it.”  
He wrinkled his nose.  
“No thanks,” he said, his accent hovering over the last ‘s’.  
“I actually prefer my food to _not_ have a giant bloody hole right through the centre. God, this is like the Jell-O all over again,” said Hook, pinching the bridge of his nose at the memory.  
Henry rolled his eyes, wiping his greasy hands over his jeans,  
“Mom, can I have Hook’s then?”  
“Nope. Sorry buddy, but Killian's gonna eat this.”  
Killian grinned,  
“No, Killian’s _not,_ actually. I’m not trying that thing, it’s not even food.”  
Henry glared at the pirate. “You are the most infamous pirate to ever sail the seas, you’ve defeated countless enemies, you turned rogue and burned down a _pegasus_ sail because you didn’t like the King you sailed under _and_ you spent three hundred years trying to get revenge on a single man. And yet you won’t try a _donut_?”  
Emma bit back a smile, watching Killian consider all of this. He sighed in defeat,  
“Too true, mate.”  
He looped the donut that Emma offered him over his hook and took it in one bite.  
Emma and Henry waited expectantly. If he didn’t like it... Emma wasn’t sure if she could deal with that. Henry on the other hand was starting to regret his little speech. If Hook liked the donuts, then that would mean less for him.  
Hook’s face broke into a childlike smile as he swallowed the last of his first ever donut.  
“I love this day!”


End file.
